


Filled with Love... and More

by charity_hope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gangbang, Group Sex, I can't write smut without fluff so there probably will be fluff later on, I don't even know what came over me while writing this, I'm just adding the tags as I go along, Larry established relationship, Louis-centric gangbang, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, To be honest, blowjob, handjob, smuttiest thing I'd ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charity_hope/pseuds/charity_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cocks… cocks inside me,” he begins, still not opening his eyes. Harry wants to point out that it can easily be arranged. He loves fucking Louis, watching his boyfriend taking his cock so beautifully and perfectly. But then he pauses. Did Louis just say ‘cocks’? As in plural? Louis whines, pulling Harry out of his confusion as he wriggles his bum, making Harry’s thumb to be pushed a little inside. Harry pushes in more, loving the tightness of Louis’ rim around his finger. “Inside me. A cock in my arse. And in my mouth. Fuck!”</p><p>Harry tightens his grip on Louis’ hip, sure that he’s leaving crescent shape marks from his nails digging too hard into the skin. “At the same time?” he asks because he has to. He has to get Louis’ confirmation.</p><p>“Fuck… yes. And more. More inside. One after the other. Fuck!” And just like that, Louis comes with a shout, his eyes squeezed too tight, a tear leaking out, his cock spurting untouched. Harry watches in amazement as his boyfriend came apart without being touched except for the tip of his thumb pressing against his rim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled with Love... and More

Harry loves fingering Louis.

 

Louis just gets very pliant and agreeable to anything as long as Harry keeps his fingers inside. It isn’t always that Harry can see Louis letting down all of his inhibitions and if by playing with his arse Harry can see Louis like this, there’s no reason why he shouldn’t do it. And Louis’ brain to mouth filter also seems to disappear the moment he has Harry’s fingers inside his arse. Like Harry can literally ask him anything and he will answer it truthfully just as long as Harry keeps doing that, yes, fuck please. Harry can’t count the amount of secret dirty fantasies Louis has whispers to him when his brain is too muddled to think straight with Harry’s fingers moving just the right way, making him into a mess of whimpers and gibberish words.

 

And he also can’t count the amount of times both of them have had amazing sex when Harry actually tries to make these fantasies to come true. So it’s not like he doesn’t get anything from it either.

 

Right now, his cock is rock hard as he enters his ring finger alongside his index and middle fingers inside Louis’ tight hole. Louis pants loudly, the side of his face pressed against the pillow as he lays on his stomach with Harry sitting on his thighs, preventing him from moving.

 

A loud moan leaves Louis’ lips when Harry crooks his fingers just right, grazing at his prostate and Harry feels his own cock twitches when Louis’ thighs quiver under him. He leans down, pushing his fingers further inside as he lets his chest pressed flush against Louis’ back. His sweaty skin slides against Louis’ as he places a kiss at the top of Louis’ spine.

 

“You like that?” he asks, mouthing at the spot under Louis’ ear and sucks on it, leaving his mark. His voice is rough and he is still amazed at how much Louis can affect him, even after four years of them being together. No one is even touching him and he feels as desperate as Louis, probably more. The soft little noises that Louis makes just spurs him on as he keeps fucking Louis with his fingers, making sure that he jabs at Louis’ prostate each thrust.

 

“Yes… please… please don’t stop,” Louis whimpers, biting his lower lip as his eyes slip close at the pleasure he is feeling. “It will feel so good if…” Louis starts but stops with a choked out moan when Harry jabs extra hard on his prostate.

 

“What is it, baby?” Harry asks, skimming his lips all over Louis’ heated skin. His skin is flushed from his neck down his back and Harry loves to see him like this, wrecked and completely shameless, moving his hips in tight little circles as he tries to get friction on his cock by rubbing it against the mattress.

 

Louis shakes his head before hiding it against the pillow, as if he is embarrassed by something and Harry is having none of that. He carefully dislodges himself from Louis but still keeping his fingers snugly inside as he lays next to his boyfriend, using his free hand to comb through Louis’ soft hair.

 

“Move, please,” Louis says, his words muffled by pillow as he lifts his hips slightly, trying to get Harry’s fingers to move as he just lets them rest against Louis’ prostate. Harry presses a kiss on Louis shoulder and moves his fingers in circles, letting the pads rubbing against Louis’ prostate relentlessly.

 

“What was it you were trying to tell me?” Harry asks again, biting on Louis’ shoulder and licking at the wound to sooth it. Louis keens loudly, lifting his arse up, his cock dripping pre-come onto the mattress. Harry wants to turn him over and puts that cock into his mouth because it looks so delicious, red and hard and glistening at the tip.

 

“Nothing. For-ah-forget about it,” Louis replies, opening his eyes and turns to look at Harry pleadingly. Harry can see that there is something that Louis isn’t telling him, that Louis is unsure about something. And Harry hates that.

 

He pulls out his fingers, earning at whine from Louis and easily manhandles Louis’ smaller frame so that he now lays on his back. Harry can see that Louis’ chest is rising up and down rapidly, as if he has just run for miles and his hair is a mess. He looks absolutely perfect and Harry wants to wreck him even more.

 

Harry spreads Louis’ legs apart and places himself between them, loving the sight of his boyfriend splayed open and completely exposed to him. He skims his fingers over Louis’ red, puffy hole and preens at the sight of Louis shivering slightly from the touch.

 

“You want them back in?” he asks, teasingly presses a tip inside and watches as Louis tries to push his arse down to take more. But Harry just holds Louis’ hips tightly to keep him from moving and just wriggles the tip of his finger around Louis’ rim.

 

“Please, please, please,” Louis chants, licking his lips, his eyes filled with desperation and need and Harry wants to give in but he also wants Louis to fall completely apart so he will loosen up and actually open up to Harry again. He pushes Louis’ legs open wider and leans down to swipe his tongue once over Louis’ hole, making the older man to jerk at the touch. “Fuck… fuck please…”

 

Harry has to shuffle closer and ruts against Louis’ thigh to ease the pressure on his cock as Louis keeps begging. Louis licks his lips and reaches his hand down to wrap around his own cock but Harry slaps it away, earning a whine from Louis.

 

“Come on, Lou. Tell me. What will feel good?” To wound Louis up even more, Harry presses a kiss on his hole before licking it a few times. He then sits up again snubs his thumb against the puckered hole. Louis closes his eyes, his chest rising and falling as his mouth opens and closes a few times.

 

“Cocks… cocks inside me,” he begins, still not opening his eyes. Harry wants to point out that it can easily be arranged. He loves fucking Louis, watching his boyfriend taking his cock so beautifully and perfectly. But then he pauses. Did Louis just say ‘cocks’? As in plural? Louis whines, pulling Harry out of his confusion as he wriggles his bum, making Harry’s thumb to be pushed a little inside. Harry pushes in more, loving the tightness of Louis’ rim around his finger. “Inside me. A cock in my arse. And in my mouth. Fuck!”

 

Harry tightens his grip on Louis’ hip, sure that he’s leaving crescent shape marks from his nails digging too hard into the skin. “At the same time?” he asks because he has to. He has to get Louis’ confirmation.

 

“Fuck… yes. And more. More inside. One after the other. Fuck!” And just like that, Louis comes with a shout, his eyes squeezed too tight, a tear leaking out, his cock spurting untouched. Harry watches in amazement as his boyfriend came apart without being touched except for the tip of his thumb pressing against his rim.

 

Louis is still shaking a couple of minutes later, his cock twitching as if he’s over-stimulated and his eyes are still shut. Harry pulls his hand away, making Louis whines at the loss of contact and tries chasing it by raising his hips, as if asking for more even though he has just come. Harry brings his hand to Louis’ stomach, smearing his cum and watches as Louis’ cock dribbles a few more drops of cum.

 

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry groans, leaning down and capturing Louis’ lips with his in a hot, possessive kiss. He can’t help but feel a fit of jealousy burning through his system at the thought of someone else fucking his Louis, fucking his mouth. But he also remembers how Louis falls apart just fantasising about it. Harry doesn’t know how that makes me feel but he’s now hyper aware of his own cock, hard and heavy between them.

 

Louis wraps his legs around Harry, pulling him closer, Harry’s cock pressed snuggly against his hips. “Fuck me,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips, opening his eyes. Harry pulls off, looking at Louis with wide eyes.

 

“You sure? You just came,” he points out but when he looks down, he notices that Louis hasn’t even gone soft. “Fuck, Lou. You’re gonna kill me,” he says, once again, leaning down and locking his lips with Louis’. His hands roam every part of Louis’ body he can reach, his neck, his chest, his stomach, before resting on his hips.

 

“Please, need it inside,” Louis says, thrusting his hips up impatiently.

 

Harry has to bury his face against the side of Louis’ neck to brace himself so he will not come just yet. It feels like he has been hard for eternity and Louis’ soft whines and begging just make him harder, if that’s even possible. Taking a deep breath, he untangles Louis’ legs from around him and pushes them so that his thighs meet his chest, exposing his hole. It’s fluttering and looks so ready to be fucked and Harry thinks he’s going to die if he doesn’t get inside his boyfriend soon.

 

“Lube,” he says in strained voice in which he receives a head shake from Louis.

 

“Don’t need it. ‘M so ready.”

 

“Fuck!” Harry groans, biting at Louis’s shin that is pressed against his shoulder before gripping at his own cock and guides it towards Louis’ waiting hole. He teases the ring of muscle by rubbing the tip of his cock against it, smearing his pre-come around. Louis gasps when the head snags a little at his rim and whimpers when Harry starts to push in slowly.

 

Louis lets out a long, drawn out moan as Harry keeps pushing in until he’s bottomed out. Both of them are panting, breathless. Harry wants to wait until Louis is used to the feel of his cock inside, wants nothing more than for his boyfriend to be as comfortable as possible. But it seems like Louis has something else in his mind as he immediately moves his hips, urging Harry to start fucking him.

 

“Fuck me. Now,” he demands, wrapping his arms around his own legs respectively to pull them more apart. Harry is overwhelmed with pleasure as he curses low under his breath and starts fucking Louis in earnest, thrusting in and out in fast, jerky movements. He doesn’t have enough coordination in his current state to make his movement more finesse but Louis doesn’t seem to mind if the sound of his moaning is any indication.

 

“Fuck… you feel good,” Harry manages to get out as puts his hands under Louis and pulls him up, making Louis to release his own legs and starts riding Harry like that. Harry begins to suck all over Louis’ torso, suddenly feeling a very strong urge to leave his marks all over his lover’s skin.

 

“Harry,” Louis moans, gripping at Harry’s shoulders as his head lolls to the side, giving access for Harry to pepper more kisses and nips on the side of his neck. “Wanna feel you, please, please.”

 

“Yeah? Want me to come inside?” Harry’s breath comes out in short little bursts, feeling his orgasm approaching rapidly. Something familiar is coiling in the pit of his stomach, winding tighter and tighter.

 

“Yes, yes, please. Fill me. Please.” Louis keeps bouncing up and down Harry’s cock, licking his lips as his own cock bobs up and down along with his movement. It was hard and full and Harry knows that Louis is close again.

 

“Gonna come,” Harry whispers against Louis’ neck, moving his hands down to Louis’ arse and cups it and pulls at the cheek to spread them apart. Experimentally, Louis trails one finger down and touches lightly against Louis’ rim where it’s already stuffed with Harry’s cock. He can feel Louis shaking above him and feeling bold, he pushes the tip inside, earning a shout from Louis as he tips his head back.

 

Louis’ body turns rigid, his shout cut short as he comes all over their stomachs for the second time that night. Harry lets Louis rides out his orgasm, moving his hands all over Louis’ upper back to bring him back as Louis’ eyes are glassed over. His hole twitches around Harry’s cock and Harry wants to come so badly.

 

“Lou… ‘m gonna come,” he says, grazing his teeth at a spot right under Louis’ ear. Louis just nods soundlessly, rotating his hips weakly as he places open mouth kisses along Harry’s collar bone. It took less than two minutes for Harry to finally shoot his release inside Louis’ warmth with Louis’ name falling from his lips like a mantra.

 

Harry doesn’t know how long they stay like that, pressed against each other with his softening cock still buried deep inside Louis until Louis lets out an uncomfortable whine and begins to untangle himself. Harry carefully pulls out, mesmerised as he sees Louis’ now obviously red and puffy hole leaking his cum. He has the urge to get down and lick the cum out of his arse but he knows Louis has just come twice and is probably too sensitive for that. So he just lays next to Louis, curling against his boyfriend, smiling in content.

 

“That was amazing,” Louis starts after a moment of silence. He is still a bit out of breath and he now looks completely wrecked and Harry is very proud of himself for being the one who makes his boyfriend to look like that. “I love you.” Harry smiles happily and wiggles close to Louis.

 

“I love you too,” he replies, pressing a sweet kiss at the corner of his mouth. Louis beams contently wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist and resting his head against Harry’s chest.

 

“I know you wanna lick your cum out of my arse.” Harry sputters at Louis’ words, his eyes widening as Louis smirks mischievously. Obviously, after having come twice, Louis is back to his mischievous, confident self. He sucks a bruise right on top of Harry’s moth before getting up on all four right beside Harry, giving him a playful look. “Come on, what are you waiting for?”

 

Harry groans, feeling his cock starting to twitch in interest again as he gets up and settles behind Louis. His mouth waters to see his cum dripping down the inside of Louis’ thigh. His hole looks properly used and Harry can’t help but to think of what Louis said earlier and imagines how his hole will look after he’s fucked by one cock after another.

 

“Fuck,” he mutters, leaning forward and wasting no time in swiping his tongue against Louis’ hole, earning a loud moan of pleasure from his boyfriend.

 

Harry licks Louis’ arse until he’s clean and Harry’s hard again. Louis immediately notices this. “Round two?” he asks, wriggling his eyebrows. It should look ridiculous but all Harry can feel is want pooling in his stomach so he pushes Louis down and presses the head of his cock against Louis’ hole.

 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Harry says, earning a giggle from Louis which turns into a moan as Harry pushes inside.

 

Harry really loves his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened. I planned on just writing the short fingering scene and Louis sharing his deepest fantasy and then it turns into this whole fucking thing. I guess you're gonna see the gangbang scene in the next part. Stay tuned!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> Smut writing really isn't my strongest point. XD


End file.
